


Cover Art for the "Brittle" series

by ueberdemnebelmeer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Incest, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ueberdemnebelmeer/pseuds/ueberdemnebelmeer
Summary: Cover art for the "Brittle" series by arthur_pendragon





	Cover Art for the "Brittle" series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arthur_pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815061) by [arthur_pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon). 



> Had this idea of them leaving the limbo of their bed and swimming towards the light, their epilogue, for a while.
> 
> It’s not perfect in any shape or form ( ~~why do you think it’s in b &w? It fits the series’ tone, but still, amazing trick to mask flaws~~) - and it's not really what I pictured in my head because I haven't honed my skills enough to reach that goal - but I’m quite proud I managed something like this for the first time.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> _You can reblog it on Tumblr[here](https://ueberdemnebelmeer.tumblr.com/post/183262477698)_


End file.
